When You Got A Good Thing
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: DH has got a good thing, and he's never gonna let it go. One shot dedicated to NattieKiddFan


**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**This is written for NattieKiddFan! I hope you study hard and enjoy the story because I loves you so much! Good luck with your tests sweetie :)**

**Based loosely on the Lady Antebellum song, When You Got A Good Thing.**

* * *

><p>"Damn boy, we all definitely lucked out when you snapped her up." Randy said to me. Looking up, I saw Shaul coming over to the bonfire with the rest of the girls, a huge smile on her face. Randy was definitely right, I was a lucky man. She was barefoot, her white sandals dangling from her hand and her eyes dancing in what was left of the sunlight. As they met mine they widened in surprise and her mouth slightly dropped.<p>

"I take it you didn't tell her you were coming?" Randy said. I shook my head and stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a beautiful woman to meet up with." I said, walking away from the boys and over to the woman that was my entire world.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me you would be back today," She said, pouting slightly as I stopped in front of her.<p>

"Do you know how beautiful you look in the sunshine? You look absolutely amazing Shaul," I commented, allowing myself to look her up and down appreciatively. She had Daisy Duke Shorts on and a tight white camisole. Covering it, I instantly recognised one of my patterned dress shirts. I smiled softly and took a few steps closer as I wrapped my arms around her waist softly.

"It seems as though a Guerrero has been through my wardrobe." I murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her ear. I saw a deep red blush cover her face and I smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your smile, smartass," She said, reaching up to place her hand on my cheek. I nestled my face into her hand and closed my eyes at her warm touch.

"I'm pretty sure you have no idea how much I've missed you altogether babe, two weeks away from you has been so long!" I said, bending down to slightly wrap my arms around her thighs and picking her up easily.

* * *

><p>Her smooth, toned legs wrapped around my midsection and our foreheads connected as she lazily wrapped her arms around my neck. Her black hair fanned over the both of us and I couldn't take my eyes from hers.<p>

"I'd say I missed you too... but then I'd be lying." She replied.

"Oh, and you called me a smartass!" I smirked, my nose bumping against hers affectionately. She nodded slightly before moving her head so her lips could gently brush against mine. I could hear the whistles and catcalls from our fellow employers but ignored them. Shaul on the other hand, pulled away and pushed her hair back.

"Come on Mister Smith, we need to go over to the bonfire." She said.

"Why?" I half-whined, really not wanting to join the rest of the people.

"We have to keep up appearances!" She said. I rolled my eyes and carried her back over to where the bonfire was. I finally put her down and she quickly moved over to where the girls were sitting. I sat down next to Randy and T.J again and saw them both smiling at me. I shrugged my shoulders at them both and joined in the conversation.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Shaul had disappeared and I was looking for her everywhere. Our fellow WWE Superstars and Divas had spread out everywhere on the beach and finding my girl was proving to be a difficult task. As I walked past two more, I looked down closely to see that it was Nattie and T.J. I shook my head and kicked sand in their direction.<p>

"Get a room," I said loudly.

"Go find Shaul and worry about your own life!" Nattie retorted. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. That is, until I heard her voice.

"No, please!" I heard her beg. I sped up, feeling myself panic.

"Shaul?" I called out.

"Harry, help me!" She screamed. I started running and saw her, with a guy on top of her. I reached where she was and shoved the guy off of her, giving him a good kick in the midsection for extra measure and then I looked down at Shaul. My dress shirt had been ripped, as had her camisole singlet. Her chest was heaving and as I picked her up, I noticed the button on her Daisy Dukes was missing.

"Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly. She shook her head and I picked her up again.

"We're going back to the bonfire," I said. She nodded her head and buried it into my neck.

"I didn't want him to touch me... he kept... kept forcing himself at me!" Shaul exclaimed.

"I know baby, I'm too amazing to cheat on right?" I said. Shaul pulled back a little bit and I saw the slight smile on her face.

"You're an idiot." She whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm you're idiot," I replied, passing the bonfire.

"Harry, where are we going?" She asked a confused look on her face.

"I have to take you home, I just want to fall asleep with my baby in my arms and know that she is safe and sound." I said. Shaul smiled brightly and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>After we got back to my place and Shaul got into a shower, I decided to jump into a very quick one. I hadn't realised that Shaul had walked in until I heard her giggle.<p>

"Are you watching me?" I asked, peering through the fogged up glass.

"Well it's better than the TV that's for sure!" She said. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me before stepping out. I took in what Shaul was wearing- nothing but one of my t-shirts and a pair of her panties- and I smiled.

"You wanna know what the entertainment is for us tonight?" I asked, walking forward and taking her hand in mine. Shaul's eyes lit up seductively and shook her head.

"We're the entertainment," I whispered, connecting my lips to hers in a passionate lip-lock.

* * *

><p>After one of the most enjoyable nights in a long time, I was laying in bed just watching the love of my life sleep, her head resting on my chest. She looked so peaceful and had a relaxed smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, she was too good to be true. After many years of heartbreak and bad girlfriends, I had found the perfect girl for me. I knew that no one would be better for me than Shaul Marie Guerrero. I felt her stir lightly and she looked up at me blearily.<p>

"Harry what are you doing?" She murmured drowsily.

"Just looking at the beautiful woman that I love more than anything else in this world," I said.

"Aww, you're just saying that. Why do you love me so much Mister?" She asked, pulling me to lie down beside her. I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her bare stomach.

"I love you so much Shaul because you are the perfect girl for me. You're the best thing to happen to me and my Dad said that when you got a good thing, keep hold of it and never let it go. I'm never gonna let you go Shaul," I murmured.

"I love you too Harry, and I don't want you to let me go either," She murmured. I smiled as we both drifted off to sleep, comforted being in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go lovely! I hope you enjoyed it! My first time publishing DH and of course I used Shaul :) I told you I wanted to write one lol :) Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Hope everyone else enjoyed it too!**

**Read and review :)**


End file.
